


personal party clown.

by sweetnothings04



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnothings04/pseuds/sweetnothings04
Summary: arthur cheers you up in his own special way with some help from carnival.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	personal party clown.

“Bela?”

Arthur sing-songed your name the second he got the door open, humming quietly to himself under his breath as he had the whole walk home. He had had a good shift as Carnival today. There were more smiles than scowls thrown his way on Gotham’s grimy streets, and despite the smell of the piling trash and the thick gray fog that hovered in the air, he came home feeling light, not quite letting go of that happy feeling that performing often gave him.

He turned towards the living room and instantly halted his humming upon hearing you call “hello” from the couch. He kept his eyes trained on your curled figure as he shrugged off his jacket and ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair. He recognized the tone in your voice and wanted to run to be at your side. 

The TV wasn’t on, like usual, and there was a stillness in the air. Before he would run to you, he knew just the remedy. He reached into his bag and pulled out his red nose, sliding it onto his own nose once more. He dug around and did a silent cheer as he felt his flower wand in the bottom of the bag. He took it out and tucked it in his back pocket as he bounced his way to the couch, especially light on his feet without the clown shoes. 

He quickly ducked behind the couch as he reached it, and smiled as he heard you stir and hum, wondering what he was up to. 

“Artie?” you called, your voice scratchy and tired-sounding. He couldn’t wait to make you smile, and then scoop you up into his arms to hold tightly. And kiss you. He _really_ couldn’t wait to kiss you. But he bided his time; there was an order of operations here, and he loved doing each one more than the last.

You turned around to face the back of the couch and were about to call for him again, when suddenly Arthur’s head was slowly rising above the back of the couch, a bright red nose rising like the sun as he smiled down at you as he folded his forearms and rested them on the back of the couch.

You giggled. “Well hi there, Carnival. It’s nice to see you. You're looking awfully cute today.” 

Arthur giggled and shrugged, waving a hand at you as if to say, _stop, you’re making me blush_. You reached towards him, unable to resist his cuteness any longer and longing to tuck that ever-present hair strand back, but suddenly he ducked back down behind the couch. 

“Carnival!” you said with a giggle. “Carnival, please come back!” 

You couldn’t see him, but you could hear him, humming a silly tune under his breath. His soft, high-pitch hum was the sweetest song, the familiarity of it calming and comforting your soul, making your breathing feel easier instantly. 

“Carnivalllll,” you sang as you rolled onto your back, waiting for him to reappear. “Carnival, if you come back, I’ll give you a present,” you teased, hardly being able to resist planting a kiss on your sweet clown’s lips any longer.

You jumped slightly before laughing more when suddenly he reappeared, this time hovering over the arm of the couch. You leaned your head back and looked at him, biting your lip. The smile that threatened to break out across your face already made your cheeks hurt. 

You pursed your lips as he leaned down to try and kiss you, but the red nose proved too large a barrier (as you had learned after previous attempts to kiss him with it on). He hummed in confusion, angling his head all kinds of ways to try and get your lips to yours even though he knew it wouldn’t work, making your giggles cascade in the air between you. 

“Carnival, please, I know you need a kiss,” you hummed. Arthur watched you, looking handsome even upside-down. You looked into each other’s eyes, melting at the wells of love and softness within his turquoise pools. You noticed that white paint lingered on his jaw, and a small amount of stubble was already beginning to form on his chin. You reached up to place a hand on his wrinkled cheek. He leaned down, maintaining his watchful eye on you, and just as your lips were about to meet -- 

He disappeared again. 

“Carnival!” you yelled through more laughs, jokingly throwing a pillow at him without a backwards glance. 

You playfully pouted when you saw him crawl around and jump up with an impressive nimbleness. 

You rolled your eyes and sat yourself up, watching as he skipped around the room and did a little dance for you, his humming growing louder bit by bit until…

He pulled a magnificent bouquet of flowers out of thin air and handed them to you. 

“What a special present,” you said, touched at the gesture as he handed them to you with a wordless smile, beaming and proud of your reaction to his performance.

You looked up at him, your tiredness and everything you felt from earlier in the day melting away as he plucked the nose off and finally fell next to you on the couch, shifting around so he was spooning you, and could at long lost plant warm, wet kisses to your cheeks and temple. 

“I missed you today,” he hummed, moving to kiss your shoulder. 

“I missed you too. Thank you for this,” you said. You leaned in, in sync with one another, lips finally meeting. 

His arms tightened around you, and you felt warm, and like you were exactly where you needed to be: in Arthur’s arms.

You couldn’t help the smile that once again tugged your lips upwards against his own. And at the thought of how lucky Gotham is, getting to see your favorite clown perform every day; and how lucky you were, that he got home and gave you a private show reserved special for you, that only you could see. That was for you and only you. His one and only.


End file.
